Feelings
by Carebearmaxi
Summary: This is an analytical look at what is going on between Harvey and Donna now that she is back at his desk. She has seen that Harvey still has feelings for Scottie. Mike and Rachel also have their own issues during this time with their feelings as well has Mike's current circumstances.


**Hi! I'm back. I have had a hard time feeling inspired about writing my favorites passion right now: DARVEY. However, I was inspired and more or less ticked off when Scottie showed her pretty face and Harvey almost broke down crying about calling her when all the stuff was over. How dare he? Donna already knows you loved Scottie, but did you think she forgot that you told her you loved her, too, and could say how? So I thought I would like to analyze those feelings Read and review but be kind. I'm sensitive. Thank you.**

 **FEELINGS**

 **HARVEY:**

 **SCARED** : Because he really loves Donna and wants more but

is afraid of losing what they have although he lost

her before because of his ignorance and fright.

 **CONFUSED** : After seeing Scottie and telling her he's been in

therapy, where does she fit in? She left him and

he didn't fall apart. Donna left him and he turned

into an angry and pugnacious man.

 **JEALOUS** : Donna spoke of this Mitchell that she had been seeing.

He did his best to hide it, but just like it had been with

Stephen he was jealous which again makes him feel:

 **STUPID** : He realizes that he could have Donna in THAT way if

he would only fight or be honest with her and how he

LOVES her. That's all she wants. Is that so much to

ask? Donna has a right to love elsewhere if he was

Too ignorant or scared to make up his mind.

 **WONDERING** : If he knew how he loved Donna, and he told Donna,

does she really want him as that and be with

him despite her RULE. Is there more to life if you

spend it with the one person with whom you can't

seem to live without? This feeling brings up that other feeling of:

 **LONELINESS** : Usually when he feels this way, he finds some

vapid bar beauty and participates in

mindless sex which salves enough of the feeling

along with his frustration that he can operate

again. However, sometimes when no one is around

he just sits around his penthouse condo and tries

some other distraction like WORK.

 **DONNA:**

 **FRUSTRATED** : She loves Harvey so much and she wants him to be

happy-even if it is not with her. He told he loved her,

but he won't tell her how.

 **JEALOUS** : Sees that he still loves Scottie. Why did he bother

telling her that he loved her? Scottie who couldn't

love him has much as she does and never had his

best interests at heart. How could he still love her

and want her? This just this make her feel even

More…

 **CONFUSED** : Does he love her like THAT or Scottie? She wishes

Harvey would finally clarify whom or what he wants

from her so she could get on with her life and

Stop…

 **YEARNING** : For a life with Harvey or wanting to have his

children or just so she could give her love to

someone who wanted and loved her in the same

way. All this does is convince her how her life is so

 **SAD** : Not only is Harvey missing things he doesn't realize

but she is as well. She's not getting any younger

down deep she really wants to have at least one

child. When she thinks of this she becomes…

 **HOPELESS** : Is this all her life will be? She should have just

bolted altogether when she left Harvey and left the

Firm altogether and found another life away from

and Pearson, Specter, Litt. Perhaps returned

full time to the theater as was her intentions when

she negotiated working for Harvey so many years

ago. She fell in love with him before the OTHER

TIME and had remained in love with him and

continually denied that she was still hopelessly

in love and devoted to him.

 **TIRED** : So she was back with him on a secretarial basis, so

what? Did she think time apart would have urged

him on a little to make a decision and fight for

what his heart wanted. She is so tired of fighting

futilily for both of them that she could just sit

and cry endlessly.

Nothing more frustrates their younger counterparts, Mike and Rachel, than how Harvey and Donna dance around each other and make love so much more complicated than it has to be. Just tell each other how you love each other, be honest with each other, and go for it. Mike and Rachel would both like to knock Donna's and Harvey's heads together and convince them that life is short and contains many obstacles keeping those who love each other apart and that THEY have to seize the moment and go for it. NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS….

 **MIKE:**

 **FRUSTRATED** : Mike knows Harvey loves Donna in THAT way.

Harvey just hides behind his tough façade and

pretends that he has no such soft spot. Mike

saw a glimmer of it with Scottie, but the one

he fiercely fought for was Donna. Unless

you love that fiercely, one would not fight so

fiercely even to the point of OBSTRUCTING

JUSTICE.

 **HAPPY** : Yes, happy, because he knows Harvey could be

happy with Donna as much as Mike is happy with

Rachel. It just would take one push or fight from

Harvey himself.

 **OBLIGATED** : Harvey gave him another chance for a career

and a family where he could be accepted and

loved for himself. Mike wishes he could do the

same for his mentor and friend.

 **RACHEL** :

 **FRUSTRATED** : She just like everybody else knows that Donna

and Harvey belong together. They are dynamic

such as they are but if they admitted their love

for each other and loved each other out loud

they would be simply unbreakable or so

Rachel feels.

 **HELPLESS** : She wants to help alleviate the situation but it

is not up to her nor Mike to facilitate their love

story. She wants them to be happy as she is

With Mike.

In the meantime, since Mike's life has been threatened by his arrest and trial, all are "hands on deck" to get him acquitted. All thoughts of personal lives for Harvey and Donna must be pushed aside. That includes thoughts of Scottie for Harvey and any time with Mitchell for Donna.


End file.
